I Kind Of Think I Love You
by MizardofSheamus
Summary: "In a sudden epiphany, he realized that Kevin had become the light of his life; the reason he showed up to work everyday." Miz/Alex Riley two-shot, pure fluff. This is my first attempt at slash, so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic, though I really wish I did.

A/N: In case anyone gets confused, Kevin Kiley is Alex Riley.

Mike was impressed. That much was obvious. And he wasn't the only one. Clearly Kevin Kiley had proven himself worthy to someone in the WWE, otherwise he and his former mentor wouldn't be sitting in front of Vince McMahon discussing a trial storyline.

Kevin was obviously thrilled with this miraculous turn of events; Mike had never seen such a bright smile on the other man's face, and he felt an odd desire to do whatever he could to keep it there. 'The Awesome One' shook his head lightly, refocusing on what Vince was saying.

"…personal assistant for the time being. A lot of people liked the chemistry between you two, and we want to see where it'll go." Mike and Kevin nodded in understanding, and the Cleveland native made a mental note to ask his friend what else had been said. For all he knew, he'd just agreed to marrying Hornswoggle on next Monday's RAW. "You two are free to go. Kira will give you your scripts on the way out." The two men stood and left, picking up their scripts from Vince's secretary.

"Awesome, I'm on commentary," Mike observed, his trademark smirk on his face. "And we get to beat the shit out of Danielson." Kevin set his jaw, choosing not to respond. The stupid little slut, Brian, had all but literally thrown himself at Mike, luckily to no avail. _His_ Monk of Mojo- at least, that's how he thought of him- had more sense than to fall for Danielson's whorish tricks.

For the moment, Mike was blissfully single, and it had Kevin resting easy. He didn't have to sit up all night, waiting for the inevitable text from Mike explaining that he wouldn't be back to the room until morning. It was only a matter of time before someone like Melina sank her claws into him, and Kevin would be on his own again.

His hope for a chance with Mike was dwindling as time went on. Other than his year-long relationship with John- which he'd been told was just a "friends with benefits" situation- Kevin was pretty sure Mike had never dated a guy. He was just so blatantly straight.

Regardless, Kevin saw this new storyline as a chance to finally win Mike's affections, and he knew just the person to go to for advice.

"Have you ever seen _Legally Blonde_?" Kevin stared at the older brunette unblinkingly. He should have known that Hennigan was _that_ gay. (Have you seen those pants? Seriously.)

"Yeah, a few times," he admitted. What he didn't mention was that even _he_- with his bedazzled letterman jacket- was not gay enough to have watched that movie of his own free will.

"Perfect," John grinned, unabashed by Kevin's obvious judgement. "You know when they teach her the bend and snap?" Kevin nodded, wishing he would hurry. He and Mike had a signing to get to. "Well Mike loves the bend. Just come up with an excuse to bend over in tight pants, and he won't be able to resist. Oh! And if he seems like he's trying to control himself, just calling him 'Mikey'. He totally gets off on hearing someone purr that name." Kevin nodded again, setting his jaw against the fierce up rise of jealousy. He liked John, he truly did, but the fact that he'd been with Mike made a small part of him hate the 'Shaman of Sexy'.

"Thanks, John," Kevin said gratefully, giving the older man a smile. "I really hope this works." John nodded in agreement, but his face abruptly became serious.

"Mike is my best friend, and he's been through more than you can imagine. Treat him right." Kevin nodded, a soft smile on his face. He couldn't imagine treating Mike anything less than right. The real term for his intentions would be 'like royalty', but that sounded cheesy even to him, so he remained silent.

"Johnny?" a voice called from the door of the locker room. John's face melted into one of gushy happiness, and Kevin knew he had to get out of there before the gooey sentiments started being exchanged. He bid John goodbye- passing an obviously lovesick Chris on his way out of the room- and made his way to the parking lot to meet up with his faux-hawked friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the favourites! I'm really glad my first attempt at slash wasn't a complete fail!

The Varsity Villain found Mike sitting in the driver's seat of his rental, using the rearview mirror to make sure his hair was flawless. Kevin smiled fondly, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Sorry about that. We can go now," he told the older man. Mike looked over at his companion and suddenly wished he hadn't. He looked sexier than Mike had words to express.

Kevin's eyes were lit up with a kind of excitement that brightened the younger man's face. He was dressed almost exactly like Mike himself was- a black vest was fit over an off-white button-up, along with a pair of sinfully tight dark-wash jeans. Mike forced his eyes away from his friend and started the car.

He hadn't been attracted to another man since he was tagging with John, and that was mainly a physical attraction. Sure, he and John cared about each other, but nothing beyond friendship- if it was, Irvine would definitely kick his ass.

With Kevin it was different. When he smiled, Mike's whole life brightened. When he laughed, Mike heard music. An interesting question came to the Cleveland native: was he in love with Kevin? He found himself hesitating with an answer. Mike couldn't say with absolute certainty that he wasn't.

In a sudden epiphany, he realized that Kevin had become the light of his life; the reason he showed up to work every day. Isn't that how people described love?

"Mikey?" Kevin called softly, concerned about the glazed look in his friend's eyes. Mike shuddered at the name- much to the other's delight- and came back to the present.

"Sorry, Kev," he said, throwing his companion The Miz's trademark grin. "Zoned out. Let's get to that signing."

Mike and Kevin sluggishly made their way to the car, the signing having gone three hours over schedule. Both men were exhausted, but Kevin hadn't forgotten John's advice. Now was the perfect time to go for it.

"Toss me the keys and I'll drive," he told to other man, holding out his hands. Mike, who would normally argue, gladly threw his keys to Kevin, missing by a foot to his left. "Nice throw, Mikey," Kevin teased, bending over to pick up the keys.

Mike had to physically bite his lip to hold back a groan of approval. Those damn jeans clung tightly to Kevin's deliciously toned ass, the action of bending over practically screaming "fuck me" at 'The Awesome One'.

Mike didn't even know what to do. Should he say something? Tell Kevin what he was doing to him? He didn't even know if the other man was gay. It sure seemed like it with the way he dressed. And there was the fact that Kevin called him Mikey like he knew it affected him. Only one person knew that.

"You've talked to John," Mike sputtered, trying to ignore his suddenly tight pants. Kevin let out a sinfully arousing chuckle.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, grabbing the keys and righting himself. "Are you feeling alright, Mikey?"

Mike couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Kevin by the front of his vest and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Kevin let out a tiny surprised sound, but almost instantly melted in Mike's arms, which had wound their way around his waist. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing himself closer to him.

Mike forced himself to pull away as black spots clouded his vision from lack of oxygen, and he rested his forehead against Kevin's with a shaky sigh. The younger man's eyes were still closed, a look of complete peace on his face. And why shouldn't there be? He'd just been kissed by the man he'd had his eye on since the moment he stepped into the WWE.

"Kev?" Mike breathed in a decidedly unmanly tone.

"Yeah, Mikey?" he responded, opening his eyes to look into Mike's icy blues.

"I kind of think I love you." The Varsity Villain's eyes glistened with approval.

"I kind of think I love you too."


End file.
